<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're All We've Ever Needed by InkDippedFingertips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950189">We're All We've Ever Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDippedFingertips/pseuds/InkDippedFingertips'>InkDippedFingertips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020 Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, CEO Pepper Potts, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Kissing, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Posessive Tony Stark, Short &amp; Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDippedFingertips/pseuds/InkDippedFingertips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony in his office before a meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Bingo Fill B4: Hickeys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020 Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pepperony Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're All We've Ever Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony stop,” Pepper said on a sigh.</p><p>Tony just smiled against the skin of her throat; arms latched securely around her waist. They were in his office, door closed, and shades drawn tight, lighting turned low so as not to irritate his decidedly painful hangover. Working on Saturdays had never bothered him, not really, not when he could spend them in his lab building and inventing and pretending, he was anywhere but where he was. Figuratively that is, in his life.</p><p>He didn’t feel that way anymore. Though he really didn’t like being at the office of all places after how much he drank last night. At least he wasn’t alone, Pep had joined him in the celebrations until they’d been woken at a frankly stupid hour of the morning by Friday reminding them of a meeting.</p><p>Tony was all for ditching it. Until he saw the look on Pep’s face, the one that warned him she would not being putting up with any bullshit that morning. Luckily, Tony was used to reading her expressions by now and had remembered that this was a meeting she’d been trying to set up for the past three months.</p><p>“You owe me,” he grumbled into the crook of her neck, teeth nipping.</p><p>She hummed, long fingers pushing back his hair. They had a bit of time before the meeting started and the interns and assistants were busily setting up all the laptops and connections for all the representatives abroad. He and Pep chose to hole up in his office until it was time, trying to find the patience for what was going to be a really, really long morning.</p><p>“You were just as adamant about this meeting as I was.”</p><p>“Before I knew what bloody time you scheduled the damn thing,” he tightened his arms around her, she was sitting in his lap, one arm slung over his shoulders and feet planted firmly on the ground. Leaning in close, Tony mouthed at her throat once more, pressing kisses along the column and reveling in the breathy sigh that it inspired.</p><p>Pepper, Tony discovered, had a bit of a thing for public affection that bordered on voyeuristic. She would never have sex where anyone might walk in, but they could get pretty damn close. She liked the thrill of almost being caught, of someone seeing her as something other than Pepper Potts CEO even if she never wanted it to actually happen. Tony wouldn’t let it, took all precautions and was notified whenever someone came within twenty feet of his office. His office and Pepper’s office being her favorite spots to indulge.</p><p>“There are people taking this call in the middle of the night-” she broke off when he sucked hard, her head tilting away and body arching into the pressure. “Tony…”</p><p>He broke away and admired the reddened skin that would certainly begin to bruise any minute. Pepper’s legs were pressed tightly together as she shifted in his lap and he grinned wickedly when she met his eyes, her own narrowing in warning. Tony didn’t care, he leaned in again and attached his lips to the skin just beneath the mark, tugging at her throat with his teeth briefly before sucking again, one hand sliding down her thigh and teasing at the edge of her skirt. The arm draped over his shoulder tightened, nails digging into the meat of his shoulder as Pepper’s legs relaxed and fell open, inviting.</p><p>Tony loved messing with her, but he knew how important that meeting was. So, he glanced at the clock on the desk revealing that they only had fifteen minutes before it started, leaving him to sigh and lean away, lips coming away from her glistening skin, wet and colorful from his mouth.</p><p>Pepper didn’t complain, simply leaned further against him, head resting against his own as she inhaled shakily. She had been watching the clock too, had known they wouldn’t get very far but that hadn’t stopped her from getting all excited. Tony ran one hand up and down her back soothingly, willfully ignored the semi tightening his dress pants and smiled when she went back to stroking his scalp.</p><p>After several long minutes Pepper pulled away, “you’re a menace you know.”</p><p>Tony shrugged, “I know.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Pepper went to stand but Tony held her close, not quite willing to see her go yet. She raised an eyebrow and he reached up curiously, tilting her head to the side once more, angling her toward the light so he could take in the two marks he’d made.</p><p>Tony wasn’t really the possessive type, especially not with Pepper. They were both secure in their relationship, knew they had eyes only for each other and had been slowly, tentatively planning a future that involved them and forever. Still, sometimes seeing Pepper covered in his marks, whether that be from his teeth, his lips, or his cum, filled him with a primal kind of satisfaction that was downright startling.</p><p>Luckily, she loved it.</p><p>“Do you have a scarf or something around?” he asked.</p><p>She laughed softly, standing this time, “of course I do.”</p><p>Tony watched as Pepper walked over to the closet that sat in the corner of his office. All the high up offices had one, allowing them to change and freshen up on long days when several meetings were inevitable or even when they needed to spend two or three days straight at the office. They had a pool and gym for that same reason.</p><p>Pulling open the almost empty closet, Pepper shoved aside unused suits and jackets and pulled out a small box. She pulled out a simple black scarf, a new one Tony was sure, and standing in front of the mirror, wrapped it expertly around her throat, covering the marks.</p><p>She turned toward him and settled her hands on her hips, “well?”</p><p>Tony sighed, adjusted his pants a bit, “I liked you better without the scarf.”</p><p>She shook her head before straightening abruptly at the sound of Friday’s voice, “Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark? The meeting room is ready, and an intern is on the way to collect you.”</p><p>Tony could physically see the way Pepper changed. Her posture straightened and her hands pat down her hair. A slightly distant look slid into her eyes as she certainly reviewed all the necessary information and the CEO side of her took over. Standing, Tony walked over and snagged her hand and walked them out of his office. She was beautiful, always, no matter what side of her he was watching, especially with a simple black scarf wrapped elegantly around her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>